Soulmate
by blazedrake
Summary: ichiXgrimm/ichiXren Ichigo has been fighting to protect his family and friends ever since he gained his Shinigami powers. Although many look up to him, our hero feels lonely and yearns for someone to hold and love him.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ichigo is often alone on the battlefield in this fight against the arrancars. He has been fighting to protect his family and friends ever since he had gained his powers as a Shinigami when he first met Kuchiki Rukia. Although many look up to this orange-head, nobody knows that he has been longing for someone to hold and love him.

Note: The story is based on the song, **Soulmate** by Natasha Bedingfield.

**Soulmate**

Ichigo had just returned from another tough fight against the arrancars with his comrades. The orange-head secretly entered his room from the window and as usual, he got back into his body and popped the gikongan back into the plush toy.

The orange-head then threw Kon out of the room and laid on his bed. He thought of the fight that had just ended. It was total humiliation for him for he was defeated such that he almost died. He had only managed tp escape the clutches of death when Ulquiorra forced the teal-haired Arrancar to retreat.

_I must have looked pathetic getting beaten into a pulp. Orihime even cried as she healed me. I'm still not strong enough. Dammit! _Ichigo cursed himself for being weak as he could have gotten the innocent citizens of Karakura Town and people he held dear dead.

However, what Ichigo really wanted was not more power but a pillar of strength he could always lean on. He had realized his own feelings – loneliness. Although he had Zangetsu, two wonderful sisters, a silly but capable dad and many good friends, he still could not get rid of the solitude he experienced every time he fought or returned from a battle.

_**Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
who knows how to love you without being told  
somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
if there's a soulmate for everyone**_

Ichigo had wanted someone who can provide him warmth, hold him tight and love him from the bottom of his heart. He needed someone to comfort him after he had returned from school or a fight with the Arrancars. He needed someone to nest his wounds mentally, not physically like Orihime.

"Ichigo, are you feeling alright?" A familiar voice came from the window.

Ichigo looked up and saw his best friend, Abarai Renji jumping through his window and onto him.

"You're crying…" Abarai said in the most gentle way as he wiped the tears off Ichigo's cheeks with his thumb.

"Why? Why are you crying? Is it because you lost to Grimmjow or does your wounds still hurt?"

Ichigo could not say anything and just shook his head. He buried his head in Renji's chest and cried his heart out. He could not tell Renji his frustrations because the red-haired shinigami liked him. He had hurt the red head and he did not want to break him apart because of his own selfish reasons.

It was a few months ago when Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Ishida had broken into Seireitei to save Rukia. Rukia was finally saved from being beheaded when Aizen's evil plot had become known and left for Hueco Mundo with Tousen and Gin after getting hold of Hougyoku. It was then when Renji confessed to Ichigo but was rejected as the orange-head felt nothing for him.

Renji was heartbroken then but he had come to terms and accepted reality. Then the Arrancars finally made their appearance in Karakura Town and the number of times they are appearing have increased to nearly everyday.

Renji had sensed something wrong with Ichigo and realized that the orange-head had been bottling up his feelings and tension especially when he had to look as though he was leading a normal life in the day and continue to go to school. He wanted to help Ichigo vent his feelings and decided to volunteer himself to be Ichigo's fuck buddy.

Ichigo had been reluctant initially but Renji had convinced the orange head that there would be no strings attached and that he himself needed a form of place to release his sexual needs. Since then, the two of them had become fuck buddies.

Ichigo knew that Renji still held feelings for him but had acted ignorant. That's why he could not tell the red head his feelings. Renji had done too much for him already.

Ichigo had wanted to put a stop to their relationship but each time he would just give in to Renji and get fucked until he was sore. Just like any other nights, Ichigo and Renji fucked each other like there was no tomorrow that night.

_**Here we are again, circles never end  
how do I find the perfect fit**_

_**there's enough for everyone  
but I'm still waiting in line…**_

_**----------  
**_

"Ichigo, are you really alright? You have been saying that you're not in the mood to do it these few days…" Renji asked his fuck buddy.

"I'm alright and I'm really not in the mood to do anything. I'm also tired from having to attend school in the day and fight the arrancars at night everyday… Just return to Soul Society already or else Byakuya will come charging into my room to get you back." Ichigo replied with a little irritation.

"Hai… If that's what you say…" Renji was disappointed that he wouldn't be getting any from Ichigo that night and returned to Soul Society as he was told.

_I've been feeling an intense glare and an unfamiliarly strong reiatsu nearby every time Renji comes into my room ever since that night Renji fucked me… But I always can't seem to get hold of where the reiatsu is coming from. I wonder who it belongs to… Renji doesn't seem to have noticed it. That idiot… _Ichigo sighed.

----------

The Arrancars had attacked Karakura Town as usual. It seemed to have become their daily routine. This time, the teal-haired Espada whom Ichigo had been waiting for had appeared once again, determined to kill off Ichigo.

When the two loggerheads face off, both raised their reiatsu to the maximum naturally. Ichigo immediately went into his bankai mode.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo hoped to gain the upper hand in that night's fight by attacking first.

Ichigo used _Getsuga Tenshou _continuously but Grimmjow doged each attack easily and suddenly closed in on Ichigo, shooting a _cero_ right in Ichigo's chest. However, Ichigo had successfully used Zangetsu to block and reduce the effects of a direct shot.

Grimmjow then circled around Ichigo and kicked him from the back, sending Ichigo to the sky. Then he used Sonido to get above Ichigo and punched him hard, causing him to fall back to ground.

Just as Ichigo was trying to get up, he saw Grimmjow closing onto him with sonido and he held Zangetsu up, ready to shoot out _Getsuga Tenshou_ if Grimmjow tries to use his _Gran Rey Cero_.

However, Ichigo's prediction had been off. Grimmjow knocked his Zangetsu out of his hand, grabbed him by his shihakushou and crashed his lips onto Ichigo's, leaving Ichigo stunned and not knowing what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soulmate Chapter 2**

Ichigo's prediction of Grimmjow shooting a _Gran Rey Cero_ did not come true. Instead, Zangetsu was knocked out of his hand. Then the teal-haired Espada just grabbed his shihakushou and went ahead to _kiss_ him!

For a moment, Ichigo was stunned. Grimmjow tried to take the chance to gain dominance of Ichigo's mouth but Ichigo came to his senses and bit his tongue.

"FUCK! What did you do that for?!" Grimmjow spat on the ground as his tongue started to bleed.

"Hey! You're the one who beat me into a pulp and decides to kiss me out o the blue! I'm not some friggin' homo, you bastard! I should be the one fuming right now!" Ichigo retorted.

Grimmjow ignored the orange head's rantings and kissed him forcefully again. Ichigo was not able to resist him this time. He had suffered several serious injuries and exhausted himself by releasing Getsuga Tenshou too many times.

Grimmow tried to enter Ichigo's mouth a second time and succeeded! Somehow, Ichigo did not feel like hurting the teal-haired Arrancar before him further. As Grimmjow wrapped his tongue around Ichigo's, the orange head could taste the fresh blood that oozed out of the cut he had given the Espada earlier on.

Grimmjow then took the chance and grabbed Ichigo's butt with one hand while caressing his chest with the other. Ichigo could not take it anymore and his legs gave in, letting himself lean on Grimmjow for support.

"Just a kiss and a few touches and you can't take it anymore?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Idiot… If you haven't noticed, I'm losing too much blood from your attacks…" Ichigo denied weakly.

"I see you're being stubborn to still try and keep your worthless pride when you can't even retaliate me, Shinigami."

Ichigo tried to punch him but it came too weak to even leave a mark on Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow got pissed and bit Ichigo's neck, leaving him a small red mark.

"You're mine, Kurosaki Ichigo! That love bite I gave to you is a symbol that you are my property! I'm warning you to not get involved with the red head or you won't know what you're gonna get from me!" Grimmjow threatened Ichigo before leaving for Hueco Mundo through Garganta.

----------

"Kurosaki-kun, do you know what had bitten you on your neck? I can't seem to get that to recover somehow…" Orihime asked Ichigo as she continuously failed to remove the red mark on Ichigo's neck.

"Uuh… It's probably just some mosquito bite so you probably can't remove it since it's not really a form of injury. It's just a small red mark anyway so just leave it…" Ichigo randomly made an excuse to cover the fact that it was a mark left by an Arrancar, an Espada no less!

"Okay if that's what you want…" Orihime took her leave to heal the others.

"Ichigo! Tell me where you got that red mark! Please tell me it isn't some love bite from anyone!" Renji learnt of the red mark on Ichigo's neck and demanded an explanation.

"Yeah it's a love bite from a mosquito! Quit shouting already! You're embarrassing me!" Ichigo was irritated by Renji who was getting worked up for nothing but partly because he kind of guessed it right.

_'Is there some sensor that gays have installed inside of them to detect such little things!?!?'_ Ichigo wondered.

Renji had asked to make out with Ichigo again but got rejected as Ichigo remembered what Grimmjow had said earlier - _I'm warning you to not get involved with the red head…_

_'How the hell did he know of my relationship with Renji…'_

A few days had passed and surprisingly, there weren't any attacks during those days. Renji kept going over to the human world to find Ichigo, determined to fuck him raw but each time, he either got chased out by the orange head by force or had to leave because of unpredicted factors.

_'I wonder what the fuck is wrong with him… Has he gotten tired of me?! Has he found his true love so he's decided to stop having sex with me in order not to let his other half down?! But who is the other half? He promised me that he'll inform me once he found his better half! Or is it plainly just because I'm not good enough in bed?! And I'm still curious about the origin of that love bite…'_ Renji let his thoughts run wild, creating more doubts and more situations of why Ichigo had rejected having sex with him for nearly a week now.

----------

**_Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
is already in my life?  
right in front of me  
or maybe you're in disguise_**

Ichigo could not get Grimmjow off his head for the past few days. He could not figure out the teal-haired Espada's true motives behind his weird actions, his weird words and the inactiveness of the Arrancars in the past few days…

"Ichi…"

_'Oh not again…'_ Ichigo whined to himself.

"Do you want to make out today?"

It was Renji. He had been pestering Ichigo for the past few days and just when Ichigo thought he had finally given up, he showed up in Ichigo's room again and asked the same old thing.

"Renji, would you give it a rest? I don't have anyone I fancy. Nobody gave me any love bite. And don't worry your skills in bed are _fantastic_." Ichigo wished the red head would stop being so persistent as he was getting irritated and tired of being asked the same old questions everyday.

"I don't believe you! If it's not a love bite from your other half, then let me leave one on you. If I let you feel so good in bed, then make out with me!" Renji was not about to give up just like that.

_'Oh gosh! I can't believe it! Is he really so deprived of sex?! Can't he just find someone else, maybe Byakuya since he's always following him around Seireitei? Hah… But that'd be impossible since Byakuya is now officially with Rukia…'_

Ichigo's mind started to wonder off about how Byakuya came to be together with his half-sister, Rukia. Ever since the ryoka incident a few months ago, Byakuya realized his own feelings for Rukia to be not as an older brother but as a normal, passionate man.

Since then, Byakuya was determined to chase Rukia even if he had to go against his nobility for a third time. Just before the Arrancars' activities became too common in Karakura Town, Byakuya had asked for the maiden's hand in front of all the other 9 captains and 13 vice-captains and they got married.

As Ichigo began to enter his dream world, he was pulled back to the present when Renji groped him. Ichigo was not one to be antagonized and not do anything about it. He ripped off Renji's clothes and let his tongue circle around Renji's nipples.

The two fuck buddies provided each other with the pleasure of feasting on each other's flesh hungrily like two beasts, each trying to take on the dominant role until finally, the orange head gave in when Renji stuck 2 fingers into him.

This time, Ichigo had drowned himself in enjoying the touch and taste he had abstained for so long that he did not even sense the sharp and watchful pair of eyes glaring into his room from a certain rooftop…


	3. Chapter 3

**Soulmate Chapter3 (a)**

**_Most relationships seem so transitory. _**

**_They're all good but not the permanent one._**

Surprisingly, it had been peaceful for weeks, as the Arrancars had not visited Karakura Town since the last one.

Ichigo was drawing randomly on his textbook during History class. Although everything had seemed to return to normal for the Karakura Town's people, Soul Society suspected that Aizen was planning for something real big.

Yamamoto-soutaichou had ordered everyone to commit themselves to their assigned jobs in Seireitei, especially the captains and seats, in order to prepare for whatever bazooka Aizen could be planning for them. Hence, Karakura Town was left to Ichigo, Ishida, Chad and Orihime to look after.

"Ichigo, who's that you are drawing on your textbook?" Tatsuki, Ichigo's childhood friend, saw the drawing he did.

Ichigo came back to his senses when he realised Tatsuki was standing right beside him.

"Eh? Tatsuki, it's break time already?" Ichigo looked around the empty classroom and checked the time on his watch.

"Yeah. What's up with you lately? You seem to be daydreaming all the time nowadays. I've known you for so long and I've never once seen such a blank expression coming from you, at least not during lesson times. You would always be frantically copying down notes…" Tatsuki asked out of concern.

"Eh, I am? Nah, it's nothing. I'm just probably bored with leading a normal life again." Ichigo was surprised that Tatsuki was rather observant.

"Where's that coming from eh?" Tatsuki did not really understand what Ichigo meant but _leading a normal life again_.

"Uhh it's nothing. I'm just probably tired and started talking incoherently… Anyway, if you have nothing else to say, I'll just go to the rooftop to take a short nap before the next bell." Ichigo decided that it'd be best for him to avoid any conversations at the moment.

He was afraid that he might just reveal everything about Soul Society, Shinigamis and Arrancars to Tatsuki, who had sharp instincts to detect any anomaly and dig the truth out of him.

"Well, you haven't told me who or what you are drawing…"

Ichigo had not realised that he had been drawing for the past hour absentmindedly and he got a shock when he saw his work.

It was a portrait of Grimmjow, not a perfect one though. The hair was a little messy and Grimmjow was smiling in his drawing, which was creepy, as the real one would die before he smiled that sweetly.

Ichigo immediately erased it and brushed the topic off by asking Tatsuki how her relationship with Orihime was.

At the same time when Karakura Town's civilians were going through their normal routines, a crack in the sky appeared and the town's heroes felt a surge of familiar reiatsu approaching them.

Ichigo and his company felt four different reiatsu and they separated in four directions in search of the Arrancars. The teal-haired Arrancar smirked as he felt a certain orange-haired Shinigami's reiatsu closing onto him.

"So my opponent is you huh…" Ichigo came face to face with Grimmjow.

"Don't look so surprised. I know that you felt my reiatsu and came straight to me looking for death." Grimmjow replied smugly as he saw Ichigo's face turn red.

"BANKAI!" Ichigo knew that he could not let his guard down for even a second in front of this Espada and immediately went into his _bankai mode_.

Grimmjow used sonido to approach Ichigo, who immediately used shunpo to dodge him. The two of them went into a "catch-me-if-you-can" chasing of each other, which Grimmjow won in the end.

He grabbed Ichigo's shihakushou and ripped them apart, revealing the evidence that _someone_ had shamed his body to the tip. Ichigo's body was filled with love bites Renji gave him in their previous round of sex.

Ichigo felt ashamed of being seen by Grimmjow and tried to struggle out of the Espada's grip but his attempts were futile as he did not even budge. Ichigo sensed anger in Grimmjow and wondered why and what would happen to him next.

All of a sudden, Grimmjow released his grip on Ichigo, looking depressed. His strong and overpowering reiatsu was gone. The anger which Ichigo had felt rising within him was also gone.

The smug and cocky Arrancar Ichigo had known became an ordinary man (disregarding the hole on his body and his mask), who had just fallen out of love unexpectedly.

"Oi! What are you doing? Raise your reiatsu and fight me!" Ichigo shouted.

He had been dying to fight the guy who had humiliated and almost killed him but failed to just because someone interfered. However. Ichigo just wanted the teal-haired Arrancar's attention now.

"Am I not good enough for you or do you really like that red head so much?" Grimmjow asked in a low voice as he opened the Garganta to leave the human world.

Grimmjow sounded as if he were about to cry out. Ichigo was confused.

_'What does he mean by that?'_ Ichigo wondered as he chased after Grimmjow.

Just as Grimmjow was about to step into the Garganta, Ichigo used shunpo to catch up with him and pulled him back with all his might.

Grimmjow was surprised by Ichigo's action and closed the Garganta without knowing it. Ichigo held onto the teal-haired Espada until he saw the Garganta close completely before he released Grimmjow.

"What the fuck are you do-" Grimmjow was cut off when Ichigo crashed his lips into his.

Note: I'm sorry for this very short chapter because something cropped up and I don't think I will be writing in a while... So post this very short chapter first hahas. Maybe I should have made it longer but I just didn't feel like leaving it at Chapt2 somehow (I am very stubborn)... So sorry again for the shortness and abruptness... Hope I can post (b) soon...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3b **

Grimmjow captured Ichigo's clumsy kisses and slowly led their tongues to intertwine. The very amateur kiss turned into a hot and wet one but Grimmjow had dominance from the start.

The teal-haired Arrancar smirked secretly as he knew that he had won over the orange head, who was giving himself willingly.

When they finally broke the kiss, both were breathless and gasping for air but Grimmjow just looked cool like how he always did. Looking at Ichigo's weary expression excited the teal head very much and he started caressing Ichigo all over, trying to find his sensitive spot(s).

The two bodies then merged as one as Grimmjow fucked the orange head raw. Despite all the nights with Renji, Ichigo felt as if this were his real first time.

Even though Grimmjow was shaming his body to the fullest, Ichigo felt real, unrequited love from both parties for once. He then understood that Grimmjow had been the one he had been searching for so long.

However, other feelings started to bottle up inside Ichigo.

_What if their relationship wouldn't work out if Seireitei's old square-headed soutaicho opposed since they were supposed to be enemies. _

_What does Grimmjow expect from him and from their relationship?_

_What if Grimmjow was just playing around with him and the whole time, it was himself dreaming of Grmmjow as his soulmate? _

"Ichi, please just look at me tonight. Please just think of the pain and pleasure you are receiving from me, and nothing else. Put all your worries behind for tonight and we can think of the direction of our relationship next time, alright?" Grimmjow was unpleased as Ichigo's mind had wandered away but he did not express it in case Ichigo started to think that he was some control freak.

Ichigo was shocked that Grimmjow knew what he was thinking about. It was almost as if the teal head had peeked into his mind for a second.

"But Grimm… I feel insecure. You haven't told me what you feel for me yet…"

"Ichi… I…"

"Please don't say that this is just a fling even if you have to lie…"

"I won't… Look at me, Ichi." Grimmjow took pains to get Ichigo to look at him straight in the eyes.

"I love you and I'm definitely not lying. I won't just have sex with anyone and my doing this with you is evidence of my feelings for you. I have been watching you for so long, my orange-haired shinigami…" Grimmjow smiled as he told Ichigo.

Grimmjow's rare, sweet smile sent shivers down Ichigo's spine, but of course, Ichigo was not about to say that he's freaky and piss him off.

"I think I love you too, Grimm…" Ichigo replied as he put his arms around Grimmow's neck and pecked his lover lightly on the lips.

"You _think_?! Never mind about that… Now you shall receive punishment from me for messing around with your fuck buddy even after I warned you!" Grimmjow said in a harsh and rough voice.

"_Wha-" _Ichigo wanted to retort but let out a loud moan instead as Grimmjow thrust inside of him.

The shinigami-espada pair continued their rounds of love making into the morning. Grimmjow got aroused as he found Ichigo extremely adorable each time his sweet spot was hit and orgasmed, thus fucking Ichigo even more.

Although Ichigo was exhausted, he would spread his legs most willingly for Grimmjow each time he got aroused.

Near sunrise, Ichigo was loved by Grimmjow to his fingertips and he finally gave in to exhaustion. Although Grimmjow had wanted to lie beside his orange-head and look at him sleep so soundly and sweetly, he guessed that the fight between his underlings and Ichigo's friends had finished, judging from the disappearance of his underlings' reiatsu one by one as he was fucking Ichigo.

He dressed the shinigami up and left the place before Ichigo's friends came looking for him. He gave the unconscious Ichigo one last kiss and whispered into his ears, "Until next time…"

A small and weak smile formed on Ichigo's sleeping face as Grimmjow opened the Garganta and left for Hueco Mundo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"Kurosaki-kun… Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo could hear a familiar voice calling out to him in a rather worried and frantic tone. He slowly opened his eyes and closed them immediately when the bright sunlight almost blinded him.

Kurosaki tried to sit up but his back and the lower part of his body were aching so much he did not have enough strength to do so. Then he remembered the cause of his pain – Grimmjow.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you alright? You don't seem to have much serious injuries…"

"Orihime?" Ichigo confirmed who was talking to him.

"Hai… Kurosaki-kun, do you have any injuries to heal?" Orihime asked out of concern.

"Er… No, thank you." Ichigo blushed as he remembered that his body was full of red marks left by his teal-haired lover.

Orihime had actually seen those marks when she opened up Ichigo's shihakushou to check for any serious injuries. However, she got embarrassed when she saw them and immediately put Ichigo's shinigami uniform back, pretending that she did not see anything.

"Oh alright then! I'll go tend the others now. See you in school, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said hastily and left to find Chad and the others.

Ichigo immediately used shunpo to return home and get ready for school.

----------

Once Grimmjow reached Las Noches, he was met up with Ulquiorra, who had been waiting for his report.

"Plan succeeded. Target hooked." Grimmjow reported.

Ulquiorra suddenly grabbed Grimmjow's ass, startling the teal head.

"I know that you love that useless orange-haired shinigami secretly, or else you would not have kept him alive." Ulquiorra sounded as if he knew something Grimmjow had been keeping a secret.

"That was because you intervened, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow retorted.

The egoistic Espada No.6 was not about to let himself get threatened and yet, do nothing about it.

"Please do not use me as your excuse. If it had been someone else, you would have already slaughtered him. Besides, how would you explain those photos of him which have filled up the plain walls of your room?" Ulquiorra reasoned.

Grimmjow gulped. He did not expect Ulquiorra to find out about his room but then again, Ulquiorra was sort of the "caretaker" around Las Noches so it was not hard for him to break into his room.

"Shit! Stop talking as if you know me so well, Ulquiorra! Scram before I attack and kill you off!" Grimmjow snarled.

"Look who's talking big for someone who is under my mercy…" Ulquiorra had gone behind Grimmjow and pointed his sword against his throat.

"So what do you want from me?!" Grimmjow hated to surrender but he knew that he could not defeat the No.4 with his current skills.

"Hmmm…" Ulquiorra wanted to play around with his teal-haired prey for a while.

Grimmjow could feel the cold metal sliding across his face as Ulquiorra pondered over what he wanted. However, Grimmjow, never being a patient one, started growling at Ulquiorra.

"Alright. Let me shame your body just like how you did the orange head."

Grimmjow gaped at Ulquiorra's request.

_'What the fuck is he talking about?! Me, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, becoming an uke?! Does he really think that I'll concede to his request just because he knows about one or two of my secrets?' _Grimmjow was practically shouting inside of his mind.

"There's no wa-" Grimmjow was about to reject Ulquiorra when the latter threatened him for real this time.

"If you do not do that, I'll just have to report this to Aizen-sama and have him take you off your little mission, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra just had to give the teal head one final blow and he did not sound like he was joking.

Grimmjow cursed and spat on the ground. Aizen was the last person who needed to know about his feelings for Ichigo.

Ulquiorra took the chance when Grimmjow lowered down his guard and closed in onto the fuming teal head, smashing his lips onto Grimmjow's.

_'Gomen, Ichi…'_ Grimmjow felt a pang of guilt as he allowed Ulquiorra to kiss him, caress him, and finally enter him.

He felt even worse when Ulquiorra made him feel so good that he moaned each time he was touched. The only thing he could do to not let Ichigo down even more was to not call out Ulquiorra's name.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

_Flashback - Grimmjow's POV_

"Grimmjow, I've learnt that you have met up with an orange-haired shinigami and fought with him. If it wasn't for Ulquiorra's intervention, you would have killed him already. Is that right?" Aizen questioned the teal-haired Espada.

"Hai, Aizen-sama. If Ulquiorra hadn't intervened, I would have given that weakling a final blow!" Grimmjow replied as he restrained himself from hitting anything out of rage.

"Grimmjow, I have thought up a plan to play around with the little orange head and I was wondering if you are up to it."

"What is it?" Grimmjow wanted to know how he could shame the orange head more.

"Don't talk so rudely to Aizen-sama!" Ulquiorra raised his voice.

"It's okay. Grimmjow, I want you to hook him up. Make him believe that you like him and then do him. Play around with him as you like and discard your little toy away when you think it's time…" Aizen suggested.

"What?! That's lame!" Grimmjow felt insulted.

"It's just too bored around and simply killing him off wouldn't satisfy me anymore. Teasing such a hotheaded boy like him should be quite entertaining… So are you up to it or not?" Aizen asked again.

Grimmjow could feel Aizen's reiatsu increasing gradually as he dragged the conversation. It had be best to accept the job.

"Of course." Grimmjow answered.

"Alright then. You may take your leave… I expect a good show from you, Grimmjow." Aizen commented.

Grimmjow returned to his room and lay on his back. He was annoyed about his mission as he saw it as something despicable which only a weakling would do.

Despite his unhappiness, he still tried to plan his following actions and decided to observe the orange head before he made his move.

That was the time he found out Ichigo's relationship with Renji. And he incorporated stopping their daily night activities to make Ichigo yearn for someone else into his plan.

Observation was easier said than done, Grimmjow could not suppress his lust for blood and he continued to bring Arrancars with him to the human world to fight the bunch of them. He had been exhilarated when he felt Ichigo's reiatsu approaching him.

He thought it was because he finally could have a real show down with Ichigo but when he imaged himself slashing the orange head, his heart ached. Then, he had kissed and touched Ichigo for the first time that night.

He had no idea what he was doing then but decided to leave their battle at that and warned Ichigo not to engage in any sex.

Although Grimmjow had pretended to leave Karakura Town that night when he opened the Garganta, he returned secretly to observe what Ichigo would do after the warning he had given him. He was also determined to find out the cause of the weird feelings he harbored when the orange head was concerned. 

He was pleased when Ichigo took his words seriously. After that, Grimmjow did not plan any attacks on Karakura Town as he started to spy on the orange head. Gradually, he began to fall for the orange head and even collected photos of him!

That was a very unlikely thing of him to do but he wanted to see the orange head all the time. Just looking at him through his window every night could not satisfy Grimmjow's urge to see him anymore and so, he had to resort to keeping pictures of him in his room.

How did he get pictures of Ichigo? That would be another of his secret.

Renji's pestering of Ichigo every other night was starting to piss Grimmjow off. Not only could he get into Ichigo's room so freely and easily, he could also touch and talk to the orange head.

Grimmjow then realized that he had actually fallen in love with the orange head and he wanted to own him. And on the night Renji had successfully egged Ichigo to fuck with him, Grimmjow saw everything and got extremely pissed that _his _Ichigo had ignored his threat.

The next day, he brought his Fraccions to the human world and led them to Ichigo's school as there were a couple of rich human souls. He did not give any specific orders and just let them do whatever they wanted to. Then he raised his reiatsu to inform of his arrival, knowing who would come charging at him.

As he had predicted, a familiar orange head in black shinigami uniform was approaching at an extremely fast speed. Grimmjow then went into a game of tag with Ichigo and took the upper hand as he successfully went behind of him and tore his uniform apart.

When he saw all those love marks left behind by the red head, Grimmjow started to fume. However, he felt another thing taking over him – heartache. For the first time in his life, Grimmjow realised why people feel sad and cry.

Unable to let go of his ego, the chauvinist controlled his tears and quietly walked away when he got pulled back by the cause of his misery.

_'I should have seen it coming… I'm an Arrancar, an Espada no less. He only sees me as his enemy. What in the world am I thinking about… I even thought of dating him! I guess I'm on my own again and I'm not his perfect fit…' _Grimmjow sniffed.

Just when Grimmjow was thinking how childish he had been, his wish had magically come true when his target kissed him unexpectedly. He was shocked but all the heartaches and sorrow he had vanished immediately and a surge of happiness filled him to the tip…

When Grimmjow had felt the best moments of his life, as unlucky as he was, he soon faced a threat from Ulquiorra to tell on him if he didn't bow down to the Espada No.4. To protect his new relationship, he had no choice but to betray his love by giving himself to Ulquiorra.

-----------

Grimmjow had finished thinking back about the past few weeks. He tried to sit up on his bed but squirmed when he felt the painful sore in his lower part.

_'Fuck Ulquiorra! He screwed me until I was bleeding! Man, does he have to go that far?!'_ Grimmjow cursed silently.

While trying to forget about his pain, he stared into space and there they were – Ichigo's photos pasted all over the four walls. A pang of guilt hit Grimmjow hard.

Ichigo's flings with Renji had upset him but that was before they got together and what Grimmjow had done with Ulquiorra was much worse than that. In fact, the worst. He was totally betraying Ichigo.

Grimmjow was thinking hard whether to tell Ichigo his circumstances but he was afraid that the orange head would break up with him and turn to the red head once again. Things would be devastating then to the point that nothing could be able to be undone.

Grimmjow's deep thoughts were broken by a spike of reiatsu approaching his room followed by a knock. It was fairly obvious whose reiatsu that was and Grimmjow immediately got up to open the door.

"Aizen-sama, what brings you here?" Grimmjow questioned his sudden presence.

"I'm here for a little visit to see how you're doing. Aren't you going to invite me into your room?" Aizen was not going to stand outside to talk to Grimmjow.

"Erm… my room's a little messy--" Grimmjow remembered the walls had Ichigo's photos pasted all over and he could not possible let Aizen see them.

"Oh come on, how messy can one bed and four walls be?" Aizen pushed Grimmjow away and entered himself.

Aizen seemed a little surprised when he saw Ichigo's profiles all over. Sweat trickled down Grimmjow's face as he gulped and looked at Aizen nervously.

"Quite some work you've got here, Grimmjow. I didn't think you'd take this little mission so seriously…" Aizen said calmly.

"O-of course I'm serious about it since the mission is from you." Grimmjow was wondering if Aizen had known everything and he was just putting on a fake front.

Aizen sat on Grimmjow's bed (like there's anywhere else for him to sit) and stared at Grimmjow for a few minutes. Grimmjow felt uneasy as it was impossible to guess what his leader was thinking about.

Finally, Aizen stood up, walked towards his teal-haired Espada and put his arms round his neck.

"Grimmjow, I'm very interested in how you please the boy. Entertain me in the same way." Aizen ordered.

Grimmjow choked as he heard the otder. His eyes were opened so big that they looked like they were going to bulge out.

_'What the fuck is wrong with all the superior ones?!?! Do I look like some fuck entertaining sex machine to them?'_ Grimmjow screamed in his head.

Seeing that Grimmjow made no moves, Aizen pulled the teal head closer to him and felt him up. Grimmjow yelped at the unexpected move from the ex-Shinigami captain but he knew he could not push this one away for he would be killed immediately.

Aizen grabbed Grimmjow's head and pushed it down hard, forcing him to kneel before him. He then undressed himself in front of the teal head.

"Suck me." Aizen ordered.

_'Forgive me once again, Ichi…'_ Grimmjow silently asked for forgiveness as his tongue twined around Aizen's hard length. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was pouring in Karakura Town and Ichigo stayed in his room even though it was a Sunday. Grimmjow had not looked for him for nearly two weeks after their first make-out session and he was very bothered by that.

The heavy rain did not help lift the orange head's spirit up at all.

'_I wonder what Grimmjow is doing… That bastard hasn't come to look for me at all! I wonder if I can really trust his words… Damn! He's making me all moody. Maybe I should've gone to Keigo's house to play Playstation. Thrashing that idiot probably could entertain me for awhile…'_ Ichigo thought as he stared out of his room's window, watching the raindrops hit the windowpane.

Just then, Ichigo noticed a certain someone walking back and forth in front of his house. Looking closely, _that_ someone was teal-haired, wearing a familiar white coat with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, stuck his hands into his hakama with an annoyed look on his face.

'_GRIMMJOW!'_ Ichigo recognized the suspicious character and used the shinigami badge to get out of his body.

He opened his window, ignoring the drops of rain entering his room, and jumped out to meet _his_ Grimmjow, leaving his soul-less body lying on his bed.

Ichigo came up from behind Grimmjow and kicked him in his ass, causing the latter to fall on his face. Grimmjow's face was dirtied with mud and his lips bruised. Annoyed, he just let the rain washed off the mud on his face, mixed with blood from the cut on his lower lip.

Grimmjow was just about to curse whoever kicked him but silenced himself immediately when he saw the orange head. Instead of greeting Ichigo, Grimmjow acted like he did not see him and turned around, walking away and pissing Ichigo off as a result.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo shouted.

The teal-haired Arrancar stopped in his steps. Ichigo ran up to him and punched Grimmjow without holding back his strength. He was really unaccustomed to see such a down-spirited Grimmjow and thought beating the hell out of him would get the latter to return to his normal self.

Ichigo kept punching and kicking Grimmjow until he started coughing out blood. By then, the Arrancar's pure white coat was soiled and soaked with rain and blood; his body was bruised badly and his right cheek was slightly swollen.

Ichigo did not understand what had happened to Grimmjow to make the latter so depressed and unresponsive.

"Grimm, what happened? Did I do anything to upset you this much? Please tell me or I'll never know…" Ichigo pleaded with his lover.

Grimmjow's heart ached when he saw Ichigo's worried face.

'_Damn! I'm a bastard who is not worthy of your feelings… Stop showering so much of your concern on me!'_ Grimmjow screamed loudly in his own head but he could never tell that straight to the orange-head.

-_Flashback_-

The door flung open and Gin, with his usual wide smile on his face but his reiatsu abnormally high, came stomping into Grimmjow's room when Grimmjow was ahout to service Aizen. The ex-Third Squad captain then pulled Aizen roughly off Grimmjow's bed and gave him a violent push to get him out of the room before dragging him off to somewhere else.

Grimmjow was shocked and had no idea what had just happened but he was thankful that he did not need to do Aizen at all. He knew he must have looked damn pathetic then. Putting that aside, he remembered Ichi and his sense of guilt increased since after being violated by Ulquiorra…

And the next thing he knew when he stopped blanking out, he had once again slipped into the human world again. He had not idea what his purpose of being there was. Should he tell Ichigo everything and apologise to him? But will Ichigo be able to forgive him? Or should he act like he had not done anything wrong and just move on?

Even after debating for so long, he could not reached a decision. At the very least though, he had decided that the last option was a no-go.

-_End of Flasback-_

"Grimmjow, face me!" Ichigo suddenly ordered the teal head.

As soon as Grimmjow turned around, Ichigo's palm met his cheek, creating a loud ringing sound in his ears. Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"What the hell are y–" Grimmjow for the first time in a long while, reacted but was given another tight slap on his other cheek.

"WHAT'S THAT FOR?!" Grimmjow's temper flared as he unconsciously rubbed where his orange head had hit, feeling that part of his cheeks burning up.

"Hah! That felt better. You cheated on me, didn't you? It's written all over your face, Grimm!" Ichigo smiled at his stunned boyfriend.

"Do you see it?" Ichigo took out a small mirror and placed it right in front of Grimmjow, reflecting part of the teal head's face.

Grimmjow softly pushed Ichigo's hand away. He did not want to see his weak and ugly self. He squatted down and grabbed his hair in frustration, growling slightly.

"So what would you have me do? I'm really sorry for what I did but trust me, Ichi… I did not cheat on you because I wanted to! I was being forced to!" Grimmjow cried out.

He really had no directions of where to go, what to do as his heart and mind were filled with guilt towards his Ichi. Since he was an amateur when it comes to relationships, he had no idea how to go on from here.

Just then, Ichigo ruffled his hair and scolded him, "BAKA!"

"I don't need you to tell me what you've done but what punishment should I give you? Hmmm…" Ichigo pretended to be deep in thoughts.

"You can have me do anything you like as long as you forgive me…" Grimmjow was desperate to earn his Ichi's trust back.

"Anything?"

"ANYTHING!"

"Then be my slave for one whole day!" Ichigo replied, beaming.

The order came to Grimmjow as an annoyance and he frowned slightly.

_'Slave? Me, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, an honourable SEXTA ESPADA becoming a SLAVE for a human being?! A shinigami no less!?' _Grimmjow was battling it out in his own mind.

"Fine. I'll do whatever you want me to. Order me as you like. I promise you that I'll never escape or fight back." Grimmjow agreed unwillingly.

Although Ichigo was a human, a shinigami, Grimmjow loved him all the more. Thus, in order to win back his favourite Ichi's trust and love, Grimmjow would be more than willing to be the orange head's slave.

--

"Come with me! There's something I've longed to do!" The orange head held the teal head's hand and made a run for it.

Grimmjow, who was still grumbling about his "punishment", nearly fell on his face when the orange head suddenly pulled him forward. _What is it that Ichi wants me to do and just where the hell is he bringing me?_

After running for aproximately ten minutes, Ichigo stopped abruptly and pressed Grimmjow's head hard, forcing the latter to kneel on the ground.

"Wh- "

"Shhh! Keep quiet! I'm just gonna check if the place is empty. Stay here until then, alright?" Ichigo whispered and sneaked into the small house.

"GRIMM! All's clear! Come on in!" The Sexta Espada heard his lover and came from behind the wall he was forced to hide. He looked at the small traditional house and a signboard caught his attention.

Urahara Shop. _Huh? My lover is a thief-wannabe? Stealing is what he has been longing to do?!_

"Grimm! Hurry up and come in! An old man walks faster than you, ya know!" Ichi called out again from inside the suspicious-looking shop.

Grimmjow followed the orange head's voice and found a ladder leading to an underground space. When he was halfway down the ladder, a red flash zoomed across him, cutting the ladder into two and Grimmjow fell onto the ground with a loud thud.

Next second, he was pinned down by Ichigo, who was holding his long black sword against the Sexta Espada's throat.

"Finally getting serious huh..." Grimmjow smirked as he came face to face with the familiar white mask with black stripes.

"I'm so gonna kick your ass, Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! I'll let you off the hook once I've killed you," Ichigo smirked as he announced Grimm's real punishment in his other voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH but I kidnapped Ichigo and Grimmjow!

**Soulmate.Shichi**

It's been a long time since Grimmjow had felt his blood boiling out of thirst for fights. It seemed that after he and Ichigo had their first make out, all they ever ended up doing was – more hanky-panky stuff.

There wasn't really a chance for him to get drowned by the pure intention of killing his opponent, especially when it came to Ichigo.

However, once Ichigo's Hollow mask formed, Grimmjow knew that the orange-head was serious and he had to give his all if not, he might really just get himself killed.

Ichigo pounced onto Grimmjow, who was deep in thoughts, and tried to shoot a cero at the sexta-espada but the latter was quick to retreat and avoided being hit directly.

"Shit!" Grimmjow cursed as he landed roughly on the uneven ground, hitting his head against the wall.

Ichigo was not about to let the teal-haired Espada have time to regain his footing, so he immediately used shunpo to close up on him, punching his right cheek so hard that Grimmjow broke his tooth.

Before Ichigo had another chance to attack, Grimmjow immediately withdrew Pantera and slashed at Ichigo. Ichigo was sent flying to the other end of the room by Grimmjow.

Suddenly, Grimmjow felt a chill in the room and he realised where it's coming from – Ichigo. However, it was not Ichigo at the same time. He knew he was only confusing himself by trying to figure out who was the person standing right in front of him with such pure intent of killing him.

_Ichigo would never want to kill anyone if possible. Ichi had always fought to protect his loved ones… Does this mean that I'm not his loved one? No, I must believe in myself!_

As Grimmjow was trying to reassure himself, _Ichigo_ found the teal-haired's defence low and swing the huge sword at him. As the attack had caught Grimmjow unaware, _Ichigo _managed to slash his chest but the wound would not go any deeper because Grimmjow had pulled the blade out in time.

"_Hahahaha! King, this is the guy you've loved?!He's such a weakling like you…" _Hichigo mocked his user.

"_SHUT UP! I know he's easy for you to defeat but remember, you kill him and I'll never let you out again! Just teach that asshole a lesson for me, will ya!"_ Ichigo went flustered, sightly embarrassed by Hichigo's mocking.

Hichigo just rolled his eyes, showing Ichigo the whites of his eyes. That was the furthest he could go since Ichigo was his King and he knew that his King meant every word he said, seeing how humorous a person he always was.

Hichigo jumped up and pounced directly on Grimmjow from the top, kicking Pantera away. He continued kicking Grimmjow, who kept sinking into the ground, while laughing hilariously away.

"_Hey! Hey! Hichi!! What was it which we agreed on earlier? You are NOT supposed to kill him but at the rate you are going, he might just die! Stop it!"_ Ichigo became worried.

"_I didn't know you were sucha worrywart, King. I should never have asked you to let me fight against him…"_ Hichi's enthusiasm had totally been killed off by Ichigo's constant nagging to be cautious with his _darling boyfriend_.

"Tche… What a bore!" Hichigo purposely said it out loud before he handed the body back to his King, which earned him a kick on the head by Ichigo.

When Ichigo regained possession of his body once again, he realised that he was standing on top of Grimmjow and stepped away immediately.

'_Hmmm such chances for me to be able to kick his ass badly are rare… I'll just use this chance Hichi gave me to pay him back a little for all those pain I've received from him!'_

Ichigo pulled the beat-up Grimmjow and kicked his butt hard that the sexta-espada shouted out in anger.

"Fuck Ichi! What if you broke my hip bone with that last kick!"

' _At least that was DEFINITELY him… The evil intention was gone… Damn him! He will get it from me later!' _Grimmjow thought.

"Oh come one, Grimm! You and I know you're a tough ass to break!" Ichigo snorted and started leaving the room.

"Oi! Who said you could leave without me!" Grimmjow leaped onto Ichigo, pinning him on all fours to the ground.

He licked behind the orange head's ear lobe and reached into his shihakushou. Grimmjow whispered sweet-nothings and blew into the orange head's extra-sensitive ears, sending shivers down the latter's spine as it felt so ticklish in a dangerously sexy way.

"Ichi… Would you like me to touch you?"

Ichi nodded furiously as he needed some attention below his crotch.

"Come on, Ichi… Asnwer me… You know I like your sexy and breathless voice…"

Ichigo shook his head as he felt extremely bashful to say anything, or to answer such embarrassing question.

"Ichi…. I won't touch you unless you plead me to do it." Grimmjow suddenly stopped all his advancements even though he did not want to… But he was getting pissed by Ichigo's stubborn character.

Ichigo inched forward to Grimmjow, but Grimmjow distanced himself even further from him.

_This bitch has to be taught a lesson…_

"If you want to be touched so much, do it _yourself!_" Grimmjow was firm not to do anything until Ichigo opened his own mouth.

Ichigo was taken aback by what his boyfriend said. Since the teal-haired had flamed his wants but refuse to satisfy them, he thought there was no other ways than what his lousy boyfriend had suggested.

Ichigo started to stroke his own length, which was throbbing already. The strokes became faster each time until white semen spurted out, dirtying the black shihakushou. Ichigo was ashamed of what he had just done and he was close to tears already. However, no matter how he looked at Grimmjow with those teary, pleading eyes, Grimmjow would not budge and just looked at Ichigo masturbating.

"Grimm… Please don't ignore me… I hate to do this on my own… I want you to touch me and carress me… Onegai…" Ichigo finally shed tears, which made the teal head's heart ache and instantly flew to his side and hug him like a treasure.

Grimmjow ran his fingers through Ichigo's orange hair and apologised profusely. He kissed lightly on Ichigo's lips and tears until he stopped sobbing. He then proceeded to engage in a French kiss with his beloved orange head, interlacing his tongue with the latter's.

After that, Grimmjow softly kissed every part of Ichigo's body, stopping occasionally to leave a mark here and there. He believed that he heard Ichigo moan softly at some points and he took note of the spots as his boyfriend's more sensitive points while grinning to himself as it also meant he was good at make Ichigo feel good.

The teal-haired grabbed Ichigo's butt cheeks and raised them slightly higher to lick the pinkish area he was gonna enter.

As he wetted Ichigo's entrance, the orange head wasted no time in giving pleasure to his lover, licking the teal head's length and carressing his balls.

Grimm felt himself getting hard and asked Ichigo, "Can I enter you, my precious?"

He plunged in as soon as Ichigo gave permission, rocking the latter furiously and hitting his prostate each time he thrust, causing Ichigo's orgasm to build up quickly. Grimm held Ichigo's body so close to his that he could hear his breathe and smell him.

"Grimm… I can't hold it in any longer…"

"Neither can I…" The both of them orgasmed at the same time and Grimm pulled himself out of Ichigo, letting the white stuff he had released inside of his lover flow out.

"Gomen… I came inside of you…" Grimmjow said sheepishly.

"It's ok since it felt good…" Ichigo replied, unconsciously smiling ever so pleasantly, which made Grimmjow on cloud nine as he had successfully made his lover feel so good.

After they had cleaned their shihakushous and the room, the two of them left and Grimmjow walked Ichigo home. On the way, Ichigo suddenly hugged Grimm and whispered something into his ear. It made Grimm so happy that he almost did something which was out of his character, but he managed to keep his cool as he did not want to let his partner know his weak point…

**Soulmate - Natasha Bedingfield**

Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cos someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
you're not easy to find

Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
is already in my life?  
right in front of me  
or maybe you're in disguise

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
who knows how to love you without being told  
somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
if there's a soulmate for everyone

Here we are again, circles never end  
how do I find the perfect fit  
there's enough for everyone  
but I'm still waiting in line

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
who knows how to love you without being told  
somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
if there's a soulmate for everyone

If there's a soulmate for everyone

Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
who knows how to love you without being told  
somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
if there's a soulmate for everyone

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
who knows how to love you without being told  
somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
if there's a soulmate for everyone  
If there's a soulmate for everyone


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH but I kidnapped Ichigo and Grimmjow!

**Soulmate.Hachi**

-In Hueco Mundo-

The Sexta Espada hesitated as he remembered all those bashful things the Hueco Mundo's ruler made him do, but he still knocked on Aizen's door to request for permission to enter.

"Come in."

As unwillingly as he was, Grimmjow entered Aizen's room and greeted the ruler of Hueco Mundo. Aizen looked all the same, calm and presented himself like a friendly and approachable leader but his reiatsu said otherwise.

"You've been on your small mission for quite some time, haven't you Grimmjow?" Aizen questioned the Sexta Espada.

"Hai, Aizen-sama. I've been tailing and deceiving Kurosaki Ichigo for nearly four months now." Grimmjow replied.

"The time is now ripe for you to carry out the final phase of your mission. You know what to do, don't you? Grimmjow Jeagerjaques… Bring down Kurosaki Ichigo and his companions. Bring as many subordinates as you like," Aizen ordered.

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

"The final phase shall commence tonight and I've decided to let Ulquiorra to go to the real world with you. Don't worry, I've asked him not to stick his nose in unless the mission fails…" Aizen smiled and dismissed the Sexta Espada.

Grimmjow returned to his room in a flash as he did not want anyone to catch him looking like that. His expression was filled with shock and he was actually perspiring profusely. Even though Aizen was smiling all the time, the reiatsu he released was tremendously great for even the Sexta Espada to withstand.

He could tell that it would be the end for him if his "mission" failed…

"I'm in deep shit!" Grimmjow shouted and banged his fists against the wall of his room.

-In the real world-

"Tch… Urahara-san is a baka ne! I already apologised to him for making a mess out of his practice room but he just keeps harping about it…" Ichigo muttered his complain.

"That's because you used the room without his permission and your so-called practice was so violent that it shook the whole house and messed up his storeroom." Rukia popped out of Ichigo's wardrobe, speaking with a you-deserve-it tone.

"Tch… What a bunch of nuisance…" Ichigo earned himself a kick on his stomach.

The orange head pretended to sleep so that Rukia would stop annoying him. When Rukia left his room to look for Renji, Ichigo arched his body and pressed his stomach, not because Rukia's kick was painful but his lower body was aching for Grimmjow's sweet touches.

Just as he was thinking about Grimmjow, Rukia burst into his room, holding her cellphone which was flashing the alert sign and the locations of the town attacked by hollows.

The number of dots on the screen was HUGE and still increasing! Ichigo noticed that the hollows were infiltrating Karakura Town from a single point and as soon as he changed into Shinigami form, he flew to the area using shunpo.

Ichigo tried to locate any Espada-level reiatsu and despite his poor sensing ability. To his surprise, he sensed a faint but familiar reiatsu coming from the direction he was heading in.

'It can't be…? No! I must believe in him!' Ichigo shook his head and sped up to confirm his doubt was a mistake.

However, horror struck Ichigo when his beloved Sexta Espada stood right in front of the broken part of the sky, with Ulquiorra behind looking as uninterested and bored as always as if it were a waste of time.

"Grimm… Why?" Ichigo's tears were welling up but he bit hard on his lips to prevent himself from crying.

"King, surely you're not naïve to trust that monster 100...," Hichigo mocked the orange head and laughed cynically.

"Of course, I'm here to destroy you and this town under Aizen-sama's orders! Ichigo, we can finally settle our grudge here once and for all!" Grimmjow spoke in his usual haughty and malicious tone.

It was the old Sexta Espada in front of him, the one who hated him and swore to kill him, not the one who claimed to love him. Ichigo felt perplexed about the current situation.

"King, let me out! Let me fight! You'll seriously get killed this time…" Hichigo tried to overtake Ichigo's body but somehow, Ichigo did not yield to his Hollow and stayed on the outside.

"Tch… Baka-O! You'd better survive… If not, the next time I get out, I will make sure that I stay outside forever!" Hichigo gave up rather easily, as if he understood the reason behind why Ichigo was so firm, even though he knew that his master would definitely lose if his opponent were the Sexta Espada.

Without further ado, Grimmjow charged at Ichigo full-speed, slashing Pantera at him. Ichigo was not fully out of daze yet and he was evidently too slow in dodging Grimmjow's attacks.

By then, Rukia had reached where Ichigo was fighting with Grimmjow and she was annoyed at what a loser Ichigo was portraying himself as, but she did not have the time to help him since she had to help get rid of the hundred Hollows and Arrancars that had entered the real world.

Although the Soul Society had sent help to the real world, the number of Hollows and Arrancars was just too overwhelming. The vast number of Arrancars, being higher ranked and more powerful, made the already tough struggle worse for the Shinigamis.

Ichigo had a hard time trying to catch up with Grimmjow's fast and furious attacks which earned him a terrible slash on his shoulder and another on his back.

"Come on, Ichigo! I know that you're not this weak! Show me your real power!" Grimmjow egged Ichigo to release his zanpakutou.

Ichigo immediately released his bankai and shot a Tetsuga Tenshou unwillingly at the teal-haired Espada, who saw it coming and evaded with no effort made.

"King, get a hold on ya'self, will ya? If ya don't wanna fight, LET ME!"

"NO WAY! YOU'LL KILL GRIMM STRAIGHTAWAY!" Ichigo finally replied his hollow.

"That's what your little boyfriend is doing to you now…"

"There's something wrong with him! Something about this fight just doesn't feel right…"

"Stop dreaming, King…"

"I'm not!" Ichigo nearly shouted out loud.

"You'll regret not letting me out…"

"No, I won't! Just look at my fight silently, servant."

Hichigo was a little surprised by Ichigo as he had never talked like that before.

"Then show me something interesting, KING!" Hichigo smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Kyuu**

Ichigo was sent flying through 3 blocks of buildings by Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero.

"Ichigo! Get serious and fight back! I know this is not all you've got." Grimmjow was evidently irritated by Ichigo's defencelessness which was obviously not his true power.

He knew that Ichi had a huge influx of reiatsu and although his hollowfication was not perfect, the difference in his strength after pulling out his mask was tremendous. He wanted to fight _that_ Ichi, who would not get blown away so easily. At least if he were to die, he wished to die under that sleek black blade.

A cero was shot out from where Ichigo was blown off and Grimmjow smirked as he saw the familiar black and white mask approaching him.

"I swear that I'm going to finish you off, you bastard!" Ichigo declared the real start of the fight with the Sexta Espada.

"Howl, Pantera!" This was the first time Grimmjow had released his zanpaktou in front of Ichigo.

Kurosaki looked at the arrancar before him. It looked nothing like the teal haired Espada who had given him warmth and held him in his arms so firm and gently. It was practically a wild yet haughty panther, trying to quench its eternal thirst for greater power.

"Ichigo! What the hell are you doing? This is no time for you to be admiring your enemy's new form!" Renji rushed over to help Kurosaki once he had finally pushed away the arrancars that attacked him all together at once with his Zabimaru.

"Renji! Baka, step back!" Kurosaki yelled as he had a bad hunch and his intuition was right.

With just one howl, Grimmjow sent Renji flying, and crashing down into the cemented roadway.

"Renji!!!" Ichigo tried to get a response, no matter how minimal it was as he always believed Renji was not a weakling, even if he was up against Grimmjow. However, Renji just remained as he were dead and there seemed to be no sign of movement, not even a twitch.

"TEME! How dare you-!" Enraged, Ichigo charged towards Grimmjow, who howled again.

Ichigo could do nothing about it but try his best to remain at the same spot whilst holding on to his zanpaktou for support.

However, Ichigo was not going to let Grimmjow get on top of him so easily. Before Grimmjow could release his next attack, Ichigo immediately sent him a powerful Getsuga Tenshou.

Grimmjow saw it coming and dodged it easily with sonida while mocking Ichigo, "So what? You're going to take revenge on me just because I killed your little fuck buddy down there?"

Since Grimmjow had seen and recieved Getsuga Tenshou, Ichigo's one and only attack, so many times, Getsuga Tenshou was not very useful against him. Then, he moved at a speed which was even faster than sonida to get around Ichigo several times, kicking, hitting and pounding him from all corners without allowing Ichigo to have any time to recover.

"You're finished, Ichigo. Look at your pathetic self! Your mask has even broken off. You're no match for me," Grimmjow looked down at the beat and battered body he had trampled with in less than ten seconds with a sense of achievement for himself and despise towards Ichigo.

_'Oh shit! I accidentally got too serious and Injured Ichi… I thought I could get him unconscious with my howl then get Ulquiorra and the underlings to get out of the Human world but stubborn Ichi keeps coming back up again and again. Argh! I can't possibly kill him! I'd rather kill myself first!'_ Grimmjow felt aggravated.

"Let's go, Ulquiorra. I'm finished here." Grimmjow asked Ulquiorra to summon all the arrancars back and return to Las Noches.

"I'm afraid you can't leave just yet, Grimmjow. You have not finished him off. Aizen-sama made it clear that the Shinigami MUST be dead."

Grimmjow tried to retort back but Ulquiorra pointed towards behind Grimmjow and the Sexta Espada turned around to be greeted with an even larger and more powerful Getsuga Tenshou and the sender already regained his footing.

"Fine! My next move shall be the finishing blow." Grimmjow clenched his fist and bitted his lips.

_'That baka… He could have just stayed lying down and acted dead! I should have known better that Ichi is a stubborn-and-unwilling-to-lose battle idiot...'_ Grimmjow grinned to himself.

However, this time the air around Ichigo was different and it gave Grimmjow a tingling feel. When the mist around Ichigo cleared up, Grimmjow saw a fully masked Ichigo swinging his zanpakutou and laughing in an eerily high pitched voice.

_"Since Ou can't deal with you, I will. It's been a long time since I've been let out so, Arrancar let me have some fun!"_

Grimmjow could not understand what this Ichigo was saying but he knew in his heart the half-Shinigami standing in front of him was not his beloved Ichi.

Both the Sexta Espada and the Shinigami Substitute shot out their best and strongest blow, crashing everything in the way down and finally, hitting each other. After a few seconds, Ichigo got up to his feet again and ran towards Grimmjow, who was slashed deeply on his chest and had returned to his original form.

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's attire roughly, pulling him up and shouting nonsensically into his ear.

"Why did you retain your strength during that last stroke!? Stop playing dead and answer me! Grimmjow!"

"Hah! You found out… End my life here once and for all, it's easy for you to do that, right?" Grimmjow spoke with much difficulty as he coughed out blood.

"No, I can't do that! You know I can't!" Ichigo cried and felt frightened for the second time in his life, afraid that his most precious person was going to leave him once again…

"Baka… You can once you know all this is just a scam. Come on, since I am going to die anyway, I wish to at least be able to die under your blade than Aizen-sama's…"

"What do you mean all that had happened between us was just a scam? Don't lie, dammit! No matter what, you are the only one for me… Don't say that you wanna die in my hands bastard! I can't stand seeing people who are dear to me dying before me anymore…"

"It was Aizen-sama's plan to let Grimmjow make you think that he had fallen for you and shame you. I don't know what Aizen-sama is trying to achieve since he could just send me to kill you off in one shot.

However, Aizen-sama said he was bored and needed entertainment so he thought that seeing how much he could put your dignity as a man down could serve as a laugh for him." Ulquiorra spoke out this time in his usual cold and aloof voice.

"Hah! You're being chatty for someone who only licks Aizen's boots, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow snorted.

"That bastard Aizen…!" Ichigo was surprised and angry to hear about this dumb and nonsensical plan of Aizen's and glared at Grimmjow with a so-you-have-been-lying-to-me-all-this-while look and his tears slowly welled up.

"Baka!" Grimmjow hit Ichigo on the head and laughed, "Did you really think I will say all those mushy things and act so disgustingly just because Aizen told me to do so? You're really a big idiot!"

"Huh? So… you mean…"

"You're not just an idiot, you are slow in thinking as well. All the time we were fighting, I was trying to hint to you to just play along with me using eye contacts but you just ignored me…" Grimmjow sighed.

"Eh… EEEEHHH!?!? Who the fuck could understand your hints when you are glaring straight at them like you want to eat them up!" Ichigo snapped at Grimmjow's ridiculous statement.

"I see… Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, you are not worthy of the title of Sexta Espada since I take your words as you have betrayed Aizen-sama. Since both of you are useless to Aizen-sama now, I shall kill you starting with the Shinigami Substitute." Ulquiorra pointed his index finger towards Ichigo and Grimmjow immediately moved to shield him as he knew what was coming.

Grimmjow whispered to Ichigo, "I really loved you, Ichi and am glad to have you as my soulmate…" Grimmjow kissed Ichigo one last time and pushed Ichigo away with the last bit of his strength before Ulquiorra's Cero hit the both of them.

Ichigo, aghast by Grimmjow's last words and last action, reached out automatically in an attempt to pull Grimmjow back to him, but he was too late. His dearest Sexta Espada already disintegrated just like how any other arrancars did when they were given the finishing blow.

"I think you're as good as finished, Kurosaki Ichigo," Ulquiorra summoned all the remaining arrancars and left through the black hole in the sky, which slowly closed up when the last arrancar entered.

Soon after, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida and everyone else reached where Ichigo was. Orihime saw the badly injured Renji and went off to tend to him.

"Ichigo, did you finish off Grimmjow? I saw a cero and then the arrancars started leaving… I thought something had happened to you..," Rukia asked out of concern.

"Yeah… That cero was supposed to have finished me off… Grimm blocked it for me…" Ichigo replied feebly. Rukia and the rest could not understand what the fellow was trying to say but did not ask further since he was safe and sound.

As Rukia helped Ichigo up, Ichigo asked her, "Ne, Rukia… Do the dead say the truth before they die?"

As puzzled as she was to why Ichigo was talking weirdly and asking such a bizarre question, she replied him seriously no matter.

"Yes, I think they do."

"He's such a jerk…" Ichigo mumbled to himself but he could not cry any more. Somehow, he felt like exploding but it felt as if his tears had dried up and he kept his precious memories with Grimmjow to himself and buried them in his secret Pandora box.

-Fin-


End file.
